


The Observatory

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2014 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Dorks in Love, M/M, Reigisa Week, reigisa week day seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa visits Rei in the Observatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observatory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week Day Seven - Prompt: Freestyle
> 
> This is actually part of an AU I'm working on that's based on Animal Crossing (particularly Wild World). The AU is actually based on Haruka's life in a new town (Iwatobi), but this one-shot is based on Nagisa (who works at Iwatobi's equivalent of the Roost) and Rei. I hope you enjoy it!

Nagisa had never been to the Observatory before.

He knew where it was, of course – on the second floor, above the ‘insects’ exhibit. Even though it was open to the general public every day, however, Nagisa had never had the chance to visit – he’d always been busy at work in the café.

And so now he stood, balancing a tray with two mugs on his left arm, outside the observatory door, knocking on the door with his right hand.

It took a few seconds for the door to open in response, the man in the observatory speaking before he could even see his guest.

“Sorry, we’re closed – oh, Nagisa-kun.” This man was Ryugazaki Rei, a student from a nearby city who had taken a gap year in Iwatobi to work at the Observatory. He also just-so-happened to be the object of Nagisa’s – in his opinion unrequited - affection. With his blue hair swooping gracefully above his bright red glasses, and his perfectly-sculpted jawline (and legs – this was a man who ran every morning and night, certainly), it was no surprise that Nagisa had fallen head-over-heels for Rei.

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa greeted the astronomer. “I know you’re working late, so I’ve brought you some tea.”

Rei’s eyes widened before he pushed up his red glasses, hiding the faint blush spreading over his cheeks. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you. Come on in.” He moved aside, allowing the barista to enter the room.

The Observatory was a small, circular room with a domed glass roof. Star charts were plastered all over the walls, except for where a small window was situated, above a desk cluttered with papers. A bookshelf stood to the right of him, overflowing with thick anthologies and books on astronomy – there were even stacks of books on top of the shelves. A chair was thrown back from the desk, as though the person sitting in it had been in a hurry when they stood. However, possibly the most fascinating part of the room was the very large, very expensive-looking telescope on the back wall, gazing out into the night sky with a small stool where the user would sit to gaze through it. There were buttons and dials all over the instrument – it looked rather difficult to use.

“Woah,” Nagisa breathed as he entered, setting the tray on the desk. “This place is amazing…!”

Rei closed the door behind him. “It’s relatively basic, compared to most Observatories, but I’m glad you find it interesting.”

“So, how come you’re working late, anyway?” Nagisa asked as he took the chair by the desk, giving Rei his tea before taking his own drink – a large mug of coffee.

“Saturn reaches complete opposition from Earth tonight,” Rei said. “It’s the closest Saturn will be to the Earth this year, and the perfect opportunity to study it up close.”

“That seems cool.” Nagisa had never really been one for stargazing, but being able to see a planet up close seemed quite cool.

“It is! It only happens once a year due to the trajectory of the planets, so it is a brilliant sight to see. Being able to also study its position in comparison to that of its moons and the stars we can see near it is also…” Rei continued to speak, his language becoming more complicated and science-y as he went on, until eventually Nagisa couldn’t understand a single word he was saying.

Nagisa didn’t care though. What he _did_ care about was Rei’s eyes. He’d only seen it a few times, but whenever Rei started talking about something he was passionate about (in this case, astronomy), his eyes would brighten and become more lively, discarding their cool mask to showcase the love their human had for what he was talking about. The light highlighted the different tones of violet in his eyes, their spark similar to the light of the stars. If Nagisa knew an astronomical word to describe the colour of Rei’s eyes, he’d be using it endlessly – they were just so beautiful.

(Eyes like nebulae? As bright as a supernova? He’d have to think of some good comparisons at some point.)

Rei’s face by this point was at its most animated – not only in his eyes but in the quirks of his eyebrows and the flush on his face and the grin he wore and how his glasses were slipping down his nose and yet he was making no move to push them back up to the bridge. He used gestures to picture his words, drawing circles as he talked about Saturn’s rings and rotating his wrists when he forgot a word. His neck muscles tensed and moved with his speech, but his hair and clothes remained perfectly in place. Yes, Rei was beautiful when he talked about his passions.

Just beautiful.

At one point Rei stopped talking, blinking curiously at the staring Nagisa, whose face was like that of a love-stuck child.

Even as the light dwindled in his eyes and his brows furrowed, his lips coming together in confusion, Rei was still beautiful.

Nagisa couldn’t help himself.

He leaned forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for a wonderful Reigisa Week. It's been great to see all of the art and fics and other things that have been entered for the Reigisa fandom to enjoy. It's been wonderful to share my work with you all. Thank you, and enjoy Eternal Summer!


End file.
